lsprfandomcom-20200215-history
Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose (ONA)
Lingerie Senshi Papillon Rose (ONA), Lingerie Senshi Papillon Rose (Web Version) or simply '''Papillon Rose '''refers to the original incarnation of the Papillon Rose series. The ONA was planned to be publicly released in February 2000 but for unknown reasons didn't materialise. Plot In the sex industry, an organisation by the name of "Dinasty" led by Regina Apis is trying to dominate over the world's exstacy, vandalising the sex industry... My name is Tsubomi (proffessional name), I'm a 18 year old schoolgirl attending Saint Christoly Girls academy. I repeat my final school year... And at night I work on the lingerie pub "Papillon". One casual day, I spent a night with Hikaru Shishio, the industry's number one host, and overnight, he planted his seed in my secret shrine. Guided by Rama, the black cat, the seeds soon started blooming and my Papillon powers were awakened, making me able to transform into Papillon Rose and attacks the enemies. Aided by the mysterious gent Dandy Lion and accompanied by Papillon Lily, Papillon Margarette and the legendary soldier Papillon Violet, the battle for the search of Queen Flora begins. Episodes List of ONA episode summaries Cast * Tsubomi / Papillon Rose - Canari Kanzaki * Shizuku / Papillon Margarette - Maya Tsukinami * Anne / Papillon Lily - Sakurako * Mio / Papillon Violet - Aono Ryoko * Rama - Mari Kitamura * Shishio Hikaru / Dandy Lion - Hachigumo Eiji * Regina Apis - Aono Ryoko * Sister Biene - Yuuki * Sister Pchela - Senko Aoi * Sister Melitta - Kawatsuma Miho * Sister Abeille / Papillon Dhalia - Ruou Ryoki * Dinasty Combatants - Mari Kitamura * Queen Flora - ? * Knight of secret - ? Staff * Original Creator - Ai Hanazono * Production - Papillon Rose Production Board * Planning - Pink Company * Director - Toru Morakita * Character Design - Shinji Tobita * Art - Jiro Okamoto * Music - P/R Sound lib. * Sound Director: Hoshino Rurio * Producer: Yoyogi Kuriya (TV Chinpo) Theme songs Opening theme: Rosetta * Music by Kuri-Zill * Lyrics by Mahiru Sonoda * Sung by Bouquet du Rose Ending theme 1: Everlasting Love (nights 1-16) * Music by Hiro * Lyrics by Aya Ozaki * Sung by Bouquet du Rose Ending theme 2: Memories (nights 17-25) * Music by Kuri-Zill * Lyrics by Aya Ozaki * Sung by Mahiru Sonoda Trivia *When people first found the 30 second promo for the ONA, many accused the creators that they took the original animations from Sailor Moon and Revolutionary Girl Utena and traced them and presented them as their own work, there was even a site that said that Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Be-Papas saw the promo and they reacted to it negatively, although no sources were shown. Had the original creators seen the website, they would probably get the joke of the concept as the website specified that the anime presented was not an original animation but a parody. *The song used in the 30 second promo is Everlasting Love, which is listed as the ending theme in the original website. The extended promo uses the song "Rosseta", which is listed as the opening theme. Both songs were performed by the singer trio "Bouquet du Rose". *The promotion videos include numerous parodies and references to the anime that are parodied. Category:History